A Page In Their Story
by classof7teen
Summary: From learning to trust each other to the kiss. Everything they have ever felt and gone through has led up to this moment. The moment of truly revealing their feelings.


**A/N:** I guess this could take place at any point in Season 5 so far.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it

* * *

It was Friday night and Kensi was with Deeks. Ever since his torture they seemed to be spending more and more time together. More time than usual that is. The movies, dinners, and spending time with each other in general was becoming a normal, you could say almost daily, thing. It wasn't normal though. The both of them have been avoiding the elephant in the room for months, the kiss. They have been going about life like it never happened. They have been working like it never happened. They talk as if it never happened. They do things as if it never happened. If you were to take look at them you would think they are back their normal selves. Things weren't normal though and the both of them knew it. Being the communicators they are the topic had not been brought up between the both of them, still, and time is slowly ticking away.

Kensi was at Deeks' place and they were currently in the middle of one of their movie marathons. The movie seemed to be the last thing on Kensi's mind and Deeks could tell. She was thinking and Deeks didn't have to guess twice about what it was. It was time. The months of avoiding it were over. So he turned the volume to the TV down and faced her.

"Kens, you are thinking loudly," he said.

She was so lost in thought and didn't hear him.

"Kensi," he said again and she finally realized he was calling her name.

"Huh. Uh.. what?" She said and sat up a little straighter.

"Want to tell me what is going on in that brain of yours. You seem to have been in your own little world during the movie."

She was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking about and this was just the first step to getting to talk about it. She remembers the kiss like it was yesterday. She remembers every little detail that led up to it and what happened after. From their fight about terrible communication skills to him telling her she was the only thing that got him through torture. After that, well after that he left. He was gone for four months. Ignored every call and effort she made to talk to him. Then he came back and they acted like it didn't happen, but it _did _happen and playing the avoidance game was about to end.

"What are we doing Deeks?" She asked

He sat up and scooted just a bit closer to her. "Watching a movie princess, that is what we are doing." Of course he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Deeks, you know that is not what I mean. What is _this_?" She motioned her hand in between the both of them. "What is it? What happens next?"

There it is, the acknowledgment that things were not normal. He rested his elbow on his knees and played at his hands for a moment but finally said something. "I don't know Kens. I am still struggling to also figure that out myself."

"You kissed me," she whispered quietly. Those were all the words she could form at that very moment.

Deeks sat up and looked her in the eyes. "I did kiss you and I wouldn't take it back."

She didn't know what to say back._ Dammit, Kensi. This is the problem. The reason you were fighting, communication. _She wanted to run. Just run away as far as she could. That is what she does, run away from what she is scared of. She would run because is scared of revealing her true emotions. Because she is scared to fully open herself up to anyone. Deeks is different though. The past few years he has very slowly been able to knock down the guard she has built up. There's always been a tiny part of her that has wanted something more with him. He is always there for her, makes her smile, and she doesn't know what she would do without him.

A tear was threatening to fall from her eye. "What?"

She let him grab her hand and interlace their fingers. She wasn't letting go, it felt normal. "Kensi, when I kissed you I meant it. When I kissed you I knew I was laying everything out on the table and after that things wouldn't be the same. What I was trying to say then and what I am trying to say now is that the past three years we have been dancing around whatever you want to call us. I don't know how much longer I can do it."

He was pretty sure she felt the same way. She didn't have to say anything for him to know what she was thinking. Her face said it all. He knows about the trust and commitment issues when it comes to men. She was scared. Hell, he was to.

What she did next surprised him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. He responded by wrapping his arm around her and then moving just a bit to where he was leaning his back on the couch. They just laid there. He knows everything he just told her was a lot to take in and process. Same for himself

She broke the silence, "I don't want to lose you. That is why I haven't said anything, now and these past three years. I just pushed away everything I felt like I always do. You are too important to me and I don't want to lose you." It felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders. What she felt has now been said. He felt the same way. She felt the same way.

She lifted her head up off his chest and looked at him. "I guess there has always been a part of me that has wanted something more." The slightest smile pulled at the both of their lips.

Everything she just said was music to his ears. They were finally on the same page. After almost four years things they had been keeping inside were voiced and out in the open. He gently cupped her face with his hands and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Well I am glad we are on the same page," he said and then placed a light kiss on her lips. It was shorter and sweeter than the first, but meant so much more.

"Me to," she whispered once they both pulled back.

From this point forward things would never be normal, but it was a good normal. This moment was another page in their story, also known as their love story.

* * *

**I love reviews. Reading them make me happy and inspire me to write more fics :)**


End file.
